La vida contigo
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: secuela de "siempre junto a ti"
1. inesperado

**Secuela de "Siempre junto a ti".**

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FIC! **

**ADIOS Y... REWIEW!**

Lettuce espera el regreso de Pai, cuando el se fue, ella tenia catorce años, cuatro años después ella no pierde esperanza de su regreso.

Las mew mew se llevaran una gran sorpresa al saber que los Cinyclones…

Lettuce POV

Hola soy Lettuce Midorikawa, tengo dieciocho años, mis ojos son azules, tengo el cabello largo y verde oscuro atado a una coleta alta los anteojos que usaba los remplace por lentes de contacto. Ya no llevo ropa de colegiala, en este momento usaba unas botas, una falda verde y una remera de igual color, se m hacia tarde así que tome lo primero que encontré, soy parte de las Tokyo mew mew, la sirena de las mew, como el solía llamarme…lo extraño tanto, pero se que volverá, el me lo prometió, el siempre cumple sus promesas.

Llego al café, a pesar que ya no somos mew, seguimos trabajando en el café, aunque a veces Zakuro se va de gira, y Mint va tras ella, ya que son inseparables.

Veo que no llego Ichigo todavía, ya que están todas menos ella, saludo a todos cordialmente y me voy a los vestidores.

Al volver al salón Ichigo esta siendo regañada por Ryou, últimamente le grita por cualquier cosa, Ichigo a estado muy violenta desde que termino con Masaya, pero solo con Ryou, es muy raro.

Han pasado ya unas horas, son las 6 PM, hora de cerrar, una vez que se fueron todos los clientes, y todas listas para irnos, hubo un corte de luz Keiichiro rápidamente saco una linterna de la cocina, y fue al sótano junto con Ryou, para ver que problemas había, unas oleadas de viento se sienten en el ambiente, y vemos dos siluetas frente a nosotros, se me corta el aire, ¿será el?

Segundos después la luz vuelve y unos ojos inexpresivos de color violeta-gris están frente de mi, era el, definitivamente era y me hundo en su pecho, un sollozo recorre mi garganta cuando veo que el con su brazo rodea mi cintura

Pai POV.

Estaba tan nervioso, aunque mi rostro no lo demostraba, ¿Qué pasaría si ella había reconstruido su vida? Tenia el derecho ya que han pasado cuatro largos años, le rompería su corazón saber que su sirena esta saliendo con alguien mas.

Soy Pai Ikisatashi tengo diecinueve años, mis ojos son violeta-gris mi cabello es violeta atado a un costado por una coleta.

Cuando estaba en frente de ese café femenino, tuve un momento de inseguridad, pero Kisshu me empujo sacándome de mis pensamientos emocionado por ver esa chica gata. Taruto cortó la luz del lugar, ya que Kisshu quería "una buena entrada".

Nos tele trasportamos dentro, cuando vuelve la luz… ahí estaba ella, mi sirena, como cambio…esta aun mas hermosa, su cabello tan largo, sus lentes ya no están. Antes de que pudiera seguir observándola corre hacia mi y me abraza, yo algo sonrojado, paso un brazo por su pequeña cintura y apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza, miro a Kisshu estaba algo sorprendido ya que Ichigo lo había abrazado antes de que el diga algo estupido.

Normal POV

Taruto aparece junto con Keiichiro y Ryou, Pudding al verlo se abalanza en un abrazo de oso, a lo que Taruto solo atina a empujarla y gritarle.

¿Y que los trae por aquí?- pregunto Ichigo y Mint una vez que los saludos cesaran

Pues estamos de visitas- dijo Kisshu con su sonrisa, luego miro a Pai en sonrisa complice, Pai solo lo miro inexpresivo.

Segundos después mas oleadas de aire se sintieron en el lugar, apareció una mujer levitando en el aire, era una cinyclon por sus grandes orejas y su piel era pálida, su expresión era inexpresiva pero llevaba el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados llevaba una camisa bombacha de color violeta que dejaba ver su vientre plano, unos pantalones violetas pegados a su cuerpo, y una falda del mismo color, tenia vendas blancas que cubrían sus brazos. Su cabello del mismo color de sus ropas y sus ojos de un violeta-gris al igual que Pai.

Sin cambiar la posición de sus brazos, tampoco su expresión, se sentó en el aire al lado de Pai y se quedo mirando a todos lo que a muchos le causo nerviosismo.

¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Lettuce

Soy Amaia- dijo seriamente la recién llegada, miro a Pai y a los demás cinyclones. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba- y soy la hermana gemela de Pai- todos quedaron boquiabiertos

**WII UN PERSONAJE NUEVO E INVENTADO... :/ ESTOY HACIENDO UN DIBUJO DE ESTE PERSONAJE, PERO NO DIBUJO BIEN ASI QUE NO ESPEREN MUCHO XD**


	2. Conociendonos

**Recuerden que unos meses después las Mew Mew recobraron sus poderes**

**(Yo paso por alto eso de la nueva mew mew que no recuerdo su nombre, por lo que pueden estar transformadas por mas de cinco minutos)**

Todos estaban impactados, nunca hubieran pensado que Pai podría tener una hermana, ¡y además gemela!

Amaia estaba nerviosa y se le notaba un sonrojo, se comportaba fríamente ya que no tenia confianza con esos humanos, y tampoco pensaba venir, solo que sus dos hermanos molestos le rogaron, y para no hacer algo del cual se arrepentiría después, acepto. Toco el suelo con sus pies y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

¿Por que no dijiste que tenias una hermana?- le pregunto Lettuce a pai, ase varios minutos que el abrazo había cesado, pero Lettuce le sostenía la mano suavemente

Cuando llegamos aquí hace cuatro años, Deep Blue no la dejo venir, por que era una mujer aunque era una gran luchadora, me olvide de decirte…- dijo Pai algo apenado.

Las orejas de Amaia se movieron en desagrado, luego Ichigo hablo.

¿Gran luchadora?, ¡me gustaría que luchemos con ella en alguna ocasión!- dijo emocionada.

No es problema, me encantaría- dijo Amaia con una sonrisa- estos humanos no parecían tan malos, sus hermanos no parecía tenerles algún sentimiento negativo.

¿Quieres que te enseñe Tokio Onee-Chan?- pregunto Taruto a su hermana, ella y Taruto tenían una conexión, el veía a Amaia como su madre, ya que cuido de el junto con Pai y Kisshu desde muy pequeño.

Claro Taruto- dijo Amaia con una sonrisa- pero no conozco a nadie de aquí, nadie me los presento- hablo con una mirada acusadora mientras aparecía detrás de Pai.

El solo rodó sus ojos.

Yo soy Ichigo- dijo señalándose la misma- ella es Zakuro, Mint- Hola, un gusto- interrumpieron las mencionadas con un saludo cordial- Shirogane Ryou, Akasaka Keiichiro- los aludidos solo dieron un saludo cordial-ella es Lettuce… es la novia de tu hermano…- dijo en un susurro no tan silencioso junto a su oreja, Amaia poso su vista en los mencionados, y vio un sonrojo por parte de ambos, solo soltó una sonrisa- y finalmente ella es Pudding.

¡HOLAA! ¡YO SOY PUDDING!- grito la rubia pegándose ala Cinyclon, sin respetar su espacio personal.

ho- hola, ejem Hola Pudding un gusto en conocerte- dijo alejándose de ella unos centímetros algo incomoda, aunque Pudding seguía mirándola riendo histéricamente con su inusual energía.

**Perdon que sea tan corto T_T**  
><strong>y por no seguir con mis otros fics pero me pasaron cosas muy feas.<strong>

**una semana llena de evaluaciones y trabajos, mi computadora estaba llena de virus, asi que no la tube por varios dias, y despues me enferme de neumonia y tenia atacado el higado u.u**  
><strong>fue el peor mes de mi vidaaa y todavia sigue, tratare de seguirlos mas a menudo<strong>

**rewiews por fi u.u**


End file.
